The following applications of common assignee are related to the present application, and are herein incorporated by reference in their entireties:
xe2x80x9cMethod and System for Down-Converting Electromagnetic Signals,xe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/176,022, filed Oct. 21, 1998.
xe2x80x9cMethod and System for Frequency Up-Conversion,xe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/176,154, filed Oct. 21, 1998.
xe2x80x9cMethod and System for Ensuring Reception of a Communications Signal,xe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/176,415, filed Oct. 21, 1998.
xe2x80x9cIntegrated Frequency Translation and Selectivity,xe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/175,966, filed Oct. 21, 1998, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,706.
xe2x80x9cApplications of Universal Frequency Translation,xe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/261,129, filed March 3, 1999.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to frequency translation, and applications of same. More particularly, the present invention relates to non-heterodyning systems and methods for up-converting and/or down-converting signals for automated meter reading.
2. Related Art
Various aspects of conventional automated meter reader (AMR) systems are taught in the following U.S. Patents which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,112, xe2x80x9cUtility Meter Remote Automatic Reading System;xe2x80x9d
U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,385, xe2x80x9cRemote Meter Reading System;xe2x80x9d
U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,068, xe2x80x9cRemote Meter Reading System for KWH Watt Hour Meters and Demand Meters;xe2x80x9d and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,764,158, xe2x80x9cMeter Reading Data Transmission System and Method of Using Same.xe2x80x9d
Conventional AMR systems use frequency up-converters and frequency down-converters, which use electrical components whose properties are frequency dependent. For example, conventional AMR systems typically use conventional heterodyne or super-heterodyne designs. These conventional systems generate unwanted image signals and thus must include filters for filtering the unwanted image signals. However, such filters reduce the power level of the modulated carrier signals and thus must include power amplifiers, which require external energy sources.
What is needed are AMR systems and methods that use non-heterodyning techniques to up-convert and/or down-convert electromagnetic signals.
The present invention is related to frequency translation, and applications of same. Such include, but are not limited to, frequency down-conversion, frequency up-conversion, enhanced signal reception, unified down-conversion and filtering, and combinations and applications of same.
Further features and advantages of the invention, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the invention, are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings.